


Sorry, We're Closed

by OnFutureFilm



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, In the Beginning, Jamba Juice, Slow Burn, actor!tom, jerk!tom, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnFutureFilm/pseuds/OnFutureFilm
Summary: Sophie is paying her way through film school, working at a Jamba Juice until she can make it big. Tom Holland is this generation's hottest actor; he's used to getting everything he wants, exactly when he wants it. When Sophie refuses to give Tom a smoothie for free, neither of them realize exactly how much their lives were going to change.





	Sorry, We're Closed

“Hi, Welcome to Jamba-- oh, it’s just you.” 

I huffed out a laugh, and the door closed behind me. “Great to see you too, Nick. Glad to see you’ve got that Jamba Juice enthusiasm today.” Nick rolled his eyes at that, mumbling something about not appreciating my sarcasm.

“You’re lucky you’re good at making smoothies, Sophie, otherwise I would’ve fired you a long time ago.” Nick dodged my retaliating punch to his arm, lightly shoving me instead, “Now hurry up and clock in, these smoothies aren’t just gonna make themselves.”

“Sorry to break it to you, Nick, but you and I both know I’m the best employee you’ve got,” I laughed, typing in my employee code and ripping off my punch-in receipt, “all of these other morons can’t do anything. Literally the other day one of them asked me how to tell the difference between the frozen peaches and the frozen mangos. The MANGOS, Nick!” 

Nick grinned and shook his head before throwing me an apron. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a godsend. Where would we be without your natural-born smoothie making gift?” 

I raised my fist again, determined to actually land my next playful punch to his shoulder in response to his sarcasm, but the front door opening interrupted me. Nick’s smile grew even wider as he saw the large group of college kids filter in, then he turned back to me, “Now please, put that gift to good use and actually make some smoothies.” 

I huffed out a breath, already annoyed with what the next eight hours were going to consist of. Nick gave me a thumbs up, and I gave him my best unamused expression in return before pasting on a smile and turning to face the first customer in line. 

⚬ ⚬ ⚬

The rest of my shift went by fairly uneventfully. Smoothie after smoothie was handed out to tired-looking students as they finish classes for the day, heading off campus en route to their apartments. At this point, it had been two hours since the last customer and time was moving slower than ever. 

As if reading my thoughts, Nick emerged from the back of the store. “Sophie, I can literally feel your boredom from all the way in the back. Are you dying out here?”

“I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t standing here doing nothing, honestly.”

Nick chuckled, “Well I’m not paying you to do nothing, Soph. How about if no one comes in for the next 30 minutes I let you clock-out early?” 

I enthusiastically agreed and started finding things to keep me occupied for the next half hour. Nick, of course, rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement, “You might not want to get  _ too  _ excited, or I’ll start thinking you don’t absolutely love spending all of your time here.”

I laughed as he retreated to the back again, then I grabbed the broom to start sweeping the floors; it’s not like they’re going to get much dirtier for the rest of the night at the rate business had been going. The store music was playing over the speakers as I swept -- one of the same ten songs that play on repeat -- and I began to think. 

Thinking was not usually something that I liked to do, if I’m being honest. Daydreaming was one thing -- a much more enjoyable thing frankly. Imagining what life would be like if I could immediately become everything I wanted to be...that was fun.  _ Thinking _ about why I hadn’t become everything I want to be yet? Definitely not as fun. That’s what you’re supposed to do in college though, right? Think too much and wonder when your real life was going to start? So that’s what I did as I swept the floor. I thought about how pointless film school was turning out to be, and how so much of my life was spent in this godforsaken Jamba Juice. I thought about how people always say that it’s alright to not be doing anything important when you’re in college, since you’re just preparing to do the important things when you graduate. But then at what point should you stop using “I’m in college” as an excuse for not doing anything with your life and actually start doing shit? 

Unfortunately, I did not find the answers in that Jamba Juice. I did, however, find a new level of hatred as the door of the store opened and a customer entered five minutes before I would have been allowed to clock-out. What had I expected, honestly, knowing my own luck. 

“Sorry, we’re closed.” I tried to sound as convincing as possible, my back still turned towards the customer as I put the broom away. 

“Nice try, but the door says you’re open until 8pm. Since it’s only 6:30, can I get one smoothie please?” 

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of the question, then began to turn around, “Well, sir, you’re going to have to be more specific, since this is, in fact, a Jamba--” I paused as I made eye contact with the stranger. The customer in front of me, the reason for me not being allowed to clock-out early, was none other than Tom Holland himself. 

“--Juice,” I finished lamely. Tom merely grinned at my obviously flustered appearance, chalking it up to me being a fan instead of me being absolutely filled with rage that I was going to have to prolong my shift just to make a stuck-up actor a smoothie.

“Alright then,” His eyes flicked down to my nametag, “Sophie. Do you mind getting me a menu so I can order properly?” He finished with a wink. I almost gagged.

“Sir, the menu is literally right above me,” I pointed impatiently to the very obvious signs listing all of the drink options, “Might I suggest one of our classic smoothies? Those are always a safe bet.”

Unfortunately, Tom didn’t seem very put off by my flippant attitude. Instead, he grinned, “How about you just make me whatever your favorite drink is? I’m sure you have good taste.” 

I sighed and agreed, then began making him a Carribean Passion. The drink honestly just tasted like every type of fruit mixed together, so he was sure to like it and I wouldn’t end up having to make him another one. Luckily, I was right.

“This is delicious, Sophie, good choice.”

“Thanks. That’ll be $5.39.” At the mention of a price, Tom’s expression seemed to become even more ‘charming’. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ I have to pay? Can’t you just consider it a...gift?” He asked, somehow even making his accent heavier as if that would sway me. Much to his dismay, I didn’t give in.

“Listen, I don’t care who you are. You’re a customer and you have to pay just like everyone else,  _ especially  _ since I know you can afford it more than most of the kids who come in here. And even if I  _ was  _ a ‘fan’, I still can’t be handing out free smoothies to every actor that walks through the door.” 

The grin dropped off his face at that, and I’d be lying if it didn’t give me some satisfaction. He opened his mouth to retort back, when the door opened again. Tom noticed the smirk on my face as I realised who had just walked in, and he turned to see who had arrived. 

“Rachel! What’re you doing here?” I asked, already starting to make her favorite smoothie.

“What, can’t I come visit my favorite roommate at work?” She responded cheerfully. It was only then that she seemed to realize that we weren’t alone, and I watched as her eyes just about burst out of their sockets as she recognized who was standing next to her. “What the hell?” Tom grinned at Rachel’s disbelieving sputters, “Why are you here...in Austin of all places?”

Tom shifted back into what I had by now deemed to be his ‘charming-mode’, and it definitely had the desired effect on Rachel. “I’m just here to get a smoothie,” he winked. Rachel melted. 

As their brief conversation took place, I finished Rachel’s drink and handed it to her. “Free of charge, of course!” I said, maintaining eye-contact with Tom and grinning smugly as I did. Rachel, oblivious to it all, simply thanked me and made me promise to watch Reality TV with her when I got off of work before leaving the store, giggling an awkward “bye!” to Tom before the door shut. 

Tom whirled around to look at me again, “You literally just said that you don’t give out free smoothies.” 

I smiled sweetly, “No, I said I don’t give out free smoothies to actors that can definitely afford them.  _ Your _ drink will be $5.39.”

Not moving, Tom just stared at me. It was clear to me at this point that he had definitely been given special treatment ever since his acting career took off, and I was absolutely  _ not _ going to let him off the hook. “Will you  _ please _ just pay so I can go home?” 

Giving up, Tom dug out the cash and slammed it on the counter angrily, “You know, the smoothie you picked wasn’t even that great.”

“I hope you have a great night too,” I responded sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and stormed out the door, and I slumped against the counter. 

I definitely do not get paid enough for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always appreciated :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @onfuturefilm


End file.
